


Lion's Tale

by noirangetrois



Series: Cocktail Friday [5]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alcohol, Cocktail Friday, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirangetrois/pseuds/noirangetrois
Summary: Quatre has a surprise for Trowa when he comes home late from a performance.
Relationships: Trowa Barton/Quatre Raberba Winner
Series: Cocktail Friday [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1251701
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Lion's Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_date](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_date/gifts), [LynAmastacia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynAmastacia/gifts).



> This little fic is in response to [this prompt](https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/post/639211555320430592/cocktail-friday-post-responses-on-friday-january) from the gwcocktailfriday tumblr blog. Many thanks to [NomadTL](https://www.twitch.tv/nomadtl) for betaing!

Trowa came home to find Quatre had fallen asleep on the couch, book in hand. He smiled to himself, not surprised that his husband had nodded off. It wasn't the first time Quatre had failed to stay up late enough for Trowa to return from a performance, and it wouldn't be the last. 

He walked over, leaned down, and kissed him lightly on the lips, gratified to see Quatre's eyes flutter open. 

"Good evening, love. Have a nice nap?"

Quatre blinked sleepily before his eyes opened wide.

"I fell asleep! I haven't finished preparing your surprise and I fell asleep!"

Trowa stood back up, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. 

"What surprise?"

"Well I'm not going to tell you, then it wouldn't be a surprise! Now sit down and wait just a moment while I get it ready."

Bemused, Trowa took the seat that Quatre had vacated while his husband walked swiftly to the kitchen. Trowa thought he heard the liquor cabinet opening and closing, a suspicion confirmed a few minutes later when he heard the unmistakable sound of a drink being shaken. He should have known. 

Despite not drinking himself, Quatre had become quite the alcohol enthusiast, at least when it came to crafting cocktails, with Trowa as his willing guinea pig. He actually managed to do a decent job just judging flavors by smell, without ever tasting a drop. 

Before long, Quatre brought out a tray containing two cocktail glasses. As usual, his was filled with sparkling apple cider, his concession to Trowa's teasing insistence that he preferred not to drink alone. 

"What have you invented this time, my love?"

"Not my invention for a change, but a precolony cocktail I discovered that's just perfect for you," Quatre responded, grinning excitedly. "Go on, have a taste."

Trowa did as he was bade, rolling the drink around in his mouth to suss out the flavors. 

"Hmm… bourbon, I think, and lime, and is that allspice?"

"Yes! Along with some bitters and simple syrup. The bourbon made me think of you, of course, but that's not the only reason it's perfect for you."

"Is that so?" Trowa said, enjoying Quatre's obvious excitement. 

"It's called Lion's Tail."

Trowa grinned. "Perfect indeed."

"And…" Quatre paused dramatically. 

"There's more?" 

Quatre nodded enthusiastically, and Trowa suppressed a laugh at his husband's antics. 

"The book I was reading says it's American, from the early 20th century, and the name comes from the saying, 'twisting the lion's tail,' which is a reference to pissing off the Brits. You know, one of the greatest colonial powers in all of history. You do know a thing or two about pissing off colonial powers, if I remember correctly," Quatre said with a wink. 

"Come here, love," Trowa said, putting his drink down on the side table before kissing him thoroughly. "You're too good to me," he said when they came up for air.

"Everybody knows that," Quatre agreed. "Now finish your drink. I have more plans for you tonight."

Trowa took another sip. "Dare I ask?"

"You may, in fact. Just know they involve a bed and considerably less clothing, but first a shower. You stink."

Trowa laughed again. "I always do after a show. Join me in the shower?"

"Didn't you know? That's part of the plan," Quatre replied, a gleam in his eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments and/or kudos greatly appreciated.


End file.
